I Didn't Ask to Be A Trouble Kid
by Aquatic Decendants
Summary: Grover and I met on the Greyhound to the boarding school itself, and that is where the adventure truly began. Rewrite of 'Yancy Academy'.
1. This is gonna be fun

**Hello! I'm here with a rewrite of 'Yancy Academy' since I wasn't really crazy about that one. I hope this is an improvement and make sure to check on 'The Perfect Brother' for more updates.**

There were unmentioned stories. Memories at Yancy that was never shared. My adventures began when Mrs. Dodds shed herself into a fury, but that was after my days at Yancy. Grover and I met on the Greyhound to the boarding school itself, and that is where the adventure truly began.

I was sitting in the front row of the _Yancy Academy Express_. It wasn't it's true name but it might as well have been. People on the sidewalk would share a sigh of relief when they notice the boy that stole their toilet was getting his head cleared. Some kids would point and laugh ' _look at those freaks_ '. Little did they know, that the students on the Greyhound felt no remorse. They were laughing and pelting sandwich wads at each other. One guy was talking about the one time he got high on a school field trip. I tried to ignore their conversations, but my ADHD wasn't helping much.

Every now and again, my mind would wander to their conversations. Then I'd look back at the blue sky and wish to get myself out of this boarding school.

There was a possibility that I would get expelled, but I promised my mother I would try my best. Thinking of that made me kinda sad. I was really gonna miss her. Heck, I missed her already! Now she was alone with Gabe in that smelly old apartment of ours. I took a deep breath in and out. _A new start. It'll be fine_.

As if on cue, someone stumbled toward me and tapped me on the shoulder. I looked back at a young boy with acne and a wispy start of a goatee. I wondered if he was held back several grades or was just an early bloomer. "I - I'm sorry to interrupt… but, can I maybe sit.. well - er - here? The other kids keep putting peanut butter in my hair."

I noticed that. Wads of peanut butter - and was that ketchup? - was stuck in his curly hair. I felt sorry for him to be stuck in that mess back there and patted the seat next to me. "Go ahead."

He grinned and sat down. "Thank you! Thank you so much! But I'm really not looking forward to getting all this peanut butter out of my hair." He shuddered. "It's gonna be a nightmare." He looked at me timidly. "Er... I'm Grover Underwood, by the way."

I smiled at Grover, "Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you." Grover's lip trembled and his eyes shone. Apparently ' _nice to meet you'_ really hit a soft spot. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No," Grover shook his head. "Not many people tell me that."

I sighed in relief, "Oh... okay."

The rest of the bus ride was in silence - despite the yammering students - until we reached a large gate and a sign that read: _Yancy Academy_.

Sure, I was dyslexic but I figured that much. The driver climbed off the bus and walked up to the gate. He clicked the buzzer and spoke through the speaker. To my greatest luck, a crooked-toothed girl hit me in the head with a piece of peanut butter and ketchup sandwich. I glared back at the girl who hung on her friend's shoulder out of laughter.

"Don't start anything," Grover assured me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked at Grover and took a deep breath.

"Right," I replied. Grover smiled widely and sat back against his chair. I tried to get most of the sandwich out of my hair and threw it back at her. I made sure it didn't look like _I_ did it. The driver got back on board before the girl could do anything wicked and started the bus. The large gates opened up and we drove in on a gravel road. Grover held his stomach like he was gonna puke, but it didn't bother me as much.

I put a hand on Grover's shoulder, "You okay?"

He just nodded, not being able to reply. I was tempted to ask the driver to go slower, but I decided against it. Usually, when I speak up, that's when everything goes downhill. I took out a spare paper bag out of my pocket out of my pocket and offered it to Grover, who took it thankfully. Why I had a paper bag? Sometimes I got nauseated when I was nervous.

Fact.

Finally, we were done skipping over gravel and we stopped in the parking lot (which wasn't so big).

The principal was already waiting at a line of rose bushes. He looked pretty strict, with wrinkles from the many troubled kids and a bushy beard. He fixed up his square spectacles and stood straight up. The driver got up from his seat as soon as he parked and said, "Get off the bus _patiently_ , please. The stairs are a bit weak."

That got them. They all retreated slowly down the steps then fired around like bazookas. The principal seemed to get more grey hairs already. "Everyone! In a line before me. No, _every_ one. That includes you, Evan! No, don't leave the line Ms. Bobofit. Argh... please, will all you students just come in a line before me!"

Grover and I walked up to the principal with about four other kids. That includes the crooked-toothed girl that threw me with her lunch leftovers.

After a while, all the students rushed in front of the principal and the bus finally had a free exit. "Alright," the Principal announced. "Everyone! Welcome to Yancy Academy. As you all saw, we had a bad first start. I expect more respect from you all. You will only return home for holidays and family emergencies. Further on, you will exceed in your studies and I _hope_ you improve your behaviors. Is this all clear?"

The students either shook their heads, trying to be impertinent or nodded.

"Follow me," the Principal turned on his heel and walked off to the building. Well… this is gonna be fun.

 **So, that was the new first chapter of 'Yancy Academy'. And remember, review to feed a certain someone's ego.**

 **-Aquatic Decendants**


	2. My Roommate has Ornithophobia

**Alright, this is a shorter chapter but I hope you guys enjoy.**

I heard about a quarter of the tour. Other than that, I started focusing on the pillars and viewed out the windows. I even got distracted by a small songbird in an oak tree. Grover nervously fiddled next to me, watching the ceiling like he was ready for it to collapse. It struck me how strange he walked. Like every step hurt him. That's when I noticed the tiny note he kept rereading. _What's that_ , my ADHD asked.

"What's that?" I obeyed.

Grover stuffed the ticket in his pocket and whispered back, "A note for the PE teacher. Now let's pay attention, this is not a place you want to get lost in." He looked back at the Principal who was opening up the cafeteria doors.

"Now, this is the cafeteria," He said. "You will get notifications for Enchilada days, rainy day specials, etc. So you will come here every morning, afternoon and night for your meals…" He walked back out explaining the hallways to the classes and which classroom was which.

I blanked out at his speech about Enchilada days, so that didn't really get to my head. Soon, I nearly bumped into Grover as we stopped in front of a line of stairs. "Alright, I hope you were listening closely. I will list you all into your dorm rooms, and do _not_ disobey me."

He waited for any protests before taking out his clipboard and reading all the names. I looked around and saw the songbird from outside on the window sill next to me. I smiled at the little bird as it hopped on the window sill. Grover tapped me on the shoulder.

"You gotta pay attention," he said.

"Oh... yeah," I said, looking back at the Principal.

As soon as Grover saw the songbird though, it looked like he was getting a heart attack. He grabbed my arms for support and paled completely. "Scared of birds?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "U-uh uh…" He made a strange gesture - three fingers over his heart - and started to fan himself. " _Not a good bird. Not a good bird._ " He started muttering to himself.

"Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood in dorm five," the Principal read.

"Come on," I nudged Grover. "And calm down. It'll probably fly away."

That made it worse. He went from pale to green in a matter of seconds. I didn't know what bothered Grover that much. If he didn't have Ornithophobia - fear of birds, for those who don't know - a little bird like that wouldn't bother him. Especially if it was gonna fly off.

"Mr. Underwood?" The Principal stopped us. "Are you feeling alright, young man?"

He nodded feverishly. He waved the note at him, "Give to the PE teacher. Brutal information." He staggered off, grabbing me along. Eventually, we got to a door with a silver plack that read D5. I entered the room and arrived in a small bedroom with two single beds and two desks. Pretty simple to be honest. Our bags were already on the beds, and I saw Grover hide his bag under the closest bed.

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked him. "I mean - it's not to bad that you see a songbird."

Grover studied me, "You know that it was a songbird?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, why?"

"Not many people pay much attention to nature these days," his lip trembled at the thought of it. "I like birds... but I'm not so sure about that one."

 _What?_ I thought before shaking my head.

' _Everyone can retreat to the cafeteria now, please. Remember to walk in an orderly fashion._ ' a voice spoke through the halls. I slid my suitcase under my bed. "So - er... you were paying attention to the tour, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Awesome. Which way to the cafeteria?"

 **Poor Percy and his ADHD don't get along ); Anyways! Review for more chapters and all that.**

 **-Aquatic Decendants**


End file.
